You Never Know
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: When the Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne for an exchange, some...unexpected things happen. Read to find out! Ally Carter owns the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Just an idea that I got. Alternate Universe! Be prepared for some serious drama. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ladies, pack your bags." These are the words that made us start asking Mr. Solomon questions.

"Where are we going?"

"What's going on?"

"Why?"

"I bet we're going on a mission to save a hostage from the Russian Embassy!"

Yeah, that last one was from Tina. Mr. Solomon shook his head. "Quiet down. We're going to Blackthorne." THESE are the words that made everyone in the room cheer. Well, _almost _everyone. There were three girls in the room that knew better. This is not going to be just some fun reunion with the Blackthorne Boys. I grabbed my two best friends and walked up to my favorite teacher.

"What's the mission?" I asked with my arms folded and my eyebrows raised.

I could have sworn Joe Solomon almost smiled. "Good, Ms. Morgan. Very good, indeed. I'll explain in the helicopter."

With that, Bex, Macey, and I ran up to the room to pack. When we burst through the door, Liz was in there.

"Liz? Why aren't you in Research and Development?" Macey questioned. Liz just shrugged.

"I'm going with you. Every mission needs a tech-person."

I grinned at her simple, yet very true answer. "So, Lizzie, maybe you'll be able to see Jonas" I said.

She blushed bright red and smiled. "And maybe Bex, aka the British Bombshell, can see Grant" she teased.

Bex shrugged. "Probably. But what about Cammie and her blackthorne boy? I think that's a cute match."

"I thought you hated Zach" I said, a confused look present on my face.

"I do. I hate his guts so very much, darling. But it doesn't matter how bloody annoying he is. You two are the perfect couple."

I blushed, but tried to cover it up. "I don't know...What if he doesn't really like me?"

Macey shook her head. "Cams, he _kissed _you in front of _every single person here_ last year. He likes you."

I sighed and grinned. "Let's go. I don't wanna be late."

We grabbed our bags and headed out to meet Solomon at the helicopter pad.

When we got there, he wasn't in sight. We looked around while all the other girls arrived, chatting about the boys. All of a sudden, Solomon appeared in front of us. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THAT!

He motioned us all in the helicopter. I sat next to Bex at the edge with Solomon in front of me. He wasn't saying anything and the other girls didn't seem to notice. They were all too busy talking.

"Well?" I finally urged. He smiled slightly.

"You are going to arrive at Blackthorne before they get up for breakfast. Their Dining Hall isn't as...shall we say, _bright..._as the Grand Hall at Gallagher. Blackthorne is quite different from the Gallagher Academy. While Gallagher appears to be a place for rich students, Blackthorne is a place for troubled young men. You need to hide in the shadows. Stay unnoticed until I cue you. When you make your appearance known, go straight to the podium to introduce yourselves."

I nodded, but I had a few other plans. He looked at me. "Ms. Morgan, I meant it. Don't go planning things. You will do as I instruct or you fail." I sighed in defeat. How did he know?

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Finally, after 6 hours and 29 minutes, I felt the helicopter descend. A van was there with all of our bags. We grabbed them and followed Mr. Solomon inside. Like he said, the Dining Hall was dim and empty.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Anna asked.

"We told the boys that we're having lighting problems so you can hide easily" he said.

While everyone ducked behind things or hid under tables, I went to a corner and just stood there, leaning against the wall. Mr. Solomon turned to me.

"Ms. Morgan, are you sure that's where you want to be hiding?" he asked.

I smiled. "Am I a pavement artist?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure."

He grinned like he was proud. After a minute, the doors burst open to reveal a crowd of boys walking in. There were about one hundred boys. Can I just say that Blackthorne Boys are _hot_?

They saw Solomon and nodded to him. Apparently, they knew he would be here. The boys sat down, filling th tables. I saw Grant, Zach, Jonas, and some other kid at a table nearby. I figured that was the Junior's table. Nobody noticed me. So far, so good.

I heard the words "British Bombshell" come from Zach's table. I listened to their conversation. Zach was teasing Grant.

"It's not _my_ fault she's so hot. I can't stop thinking about her! Zach, man, I know how you feel about Cammie now" Grant was saying. I grinned and kept listening.

"Cammie?" Zach looked confused.

"Yeah. Your _Gallagher Girl_" Grant said, smiling.

"Oh. I don't like her as much as you like Bex."

I kept my cool on the outside, but on the inside, I was mentally beating him up.

"What are you talking about, dude? You wouldn't shut up about her!" Jonas said. I smiled. I always did like Jonas.

"It wasn't serious."

I felt my anger boiling inside of me.

"Why not? Cammie's pretty, and funny, and I heard you like the fact that she's stubborn" Grant argued.

"Yeah, I do. She's pretty funny, but she's average looking. Practically invisible."

I took a deep breath and told myself that it's frowned upon to go kick his-

"Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make" Dr. Steve said. I stayed in my position. Either I'm a pretty good pavement artist, or these guys are dumber than I thought.

"Today, we have Joe Solomon joining us. He will be teaching Covert Operations this semester. Please welcome him to the school once again."

They watched him step up to the microphone and I saw the sly smile he had.

"Good morning, boys. I just had a few things to say. As you all know, fifteen boys went to Gallagher last year. So, how many of you think you're good spies?"

Every single boy raised his hand. I scoffed. These guys didn't even see me!

"How many think you're good at CoveOps?"

Some of them put their hands down.

"How many of you have never been beaten at your own game?"

Only about twenty hands stayed up.

"Well, I guess you should put your hands down now. You have just been beaten" Mr. Solomon said smugly.

They all looked confused.

"Ladies, please come out" he said. A few guys gasped as the girls came out of their hiding spots. I stayed put when Solomon winked at me. I knew what he was doing. The girls went up to the podium and stood behind my teacher.

I saw Zach's face get pale as he scanned the group for me. Color returned to his face when he didn't see me.

"Okay. Boys, how many girls are in this room?" Solomon questioned.

Twenty one.

They all said "Twenty" as if it were obvious.

Solomon grinned.

"Good job, Ms. Morgan. Come on over."

I started walking to the podium as the boys gasped.

I avoided Zach's gaze. He was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N - Well? How was it? I wanted some drama between Zach and Cammie. Review because I know you love me! Haha, please? You know you want to!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I decided to write this _right _after I put up the first chapter. Yes. I am _that_ bored. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked up to the podium. Mr. Solomon smiled proudly and I forced myself to smile. Bex looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"I tell you later" I whispered. She nodded and stepped up to the microphone as Mr. Solomon gestured to her.

"I'm Bex. I'm in CoveOps and I'm a fighter. My codename is Duchess" she said simply. Oh, they underestimate her. Grant started cheering for her and I smiled.

I waited for everyone to introduce themselves befor Solomon let me go.

"I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan. I'm in CoveOps. My codename is Chameleon." I turned around and walked back over to my teacher. He rolled his eyes and took the mic. People started whispering about my codename when they figured out that the Chameleon is a girl.

"Ms. Morgan, why are you called the Chameleon?" he asked. Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell them about myself. He handed the microphone to me.

"I'm a pavement artist."

He sighed. "They know what a pavement artist is, but they don't understand how good you are."

Wow. Mr. Solomon complimented my skills!

I smiled to myself. "Let's just let them see for themselves."

He nodded in approval. "Ladies, go ahead and sit at your grade's table. I walked off toward the sophomore table. By the time I got there, the only seat left was in front of Zach. Luckily, Bex was on my right and Macey on my left. Bex turned to me.

"Well? Are you gonna bloody tell me what's wrong?" she said.

"I said I'll tell you later" I said through clenched teeth.

"Why? These guys are our friends. Its okay, isn't it?"

I stared right at Zach. "Are they really?" I asked her without breaking my gaze.

"Cams? I'm confused" Macey said.

I finally turned away from Zach. "That's a bad trait for a spy" I pointed out. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're telling us later. Don't think we'll forget."

I nodded. "At least I know who actually cares about me" I whispered. I didn't mean for everyone at the table to hear me.

"Cam? What are you talking about?" Bex asked.

I smiled at Zach. "Zach?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell us all exactly what you said?"

He looked kind of...afraid.

"I'm waiting, Goode" I said, angrily.

"Gallagher Girl, I-"

I shook my head in disapointment. "I didn't think so."

I walked out of the room with tears brimming in my eyes.

Before the door shut, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I expected Bex or Macey. Anyone but Zach. He looked sorrowfully at me. I took a deep breath, getting rid of my tears. Then, I slapped his hand off of me and glared. He took a step forward, but I stepped back.

"What do you want, Zach?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" his voice was so low.

I shook my head as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"No, you're not."

I composed myself and walked back inside, hoping he would leave me alone if we were in public. Sadly, he followed and we sat back down.

"Everything settled?" Bex asked.

"Yeah" I lied.

By this time, everyone was listening to our conversation. Even Mr. Solomon.

"Ms. Morgan, I'm sure not a single person believes that. I thought I taught you better" he said, making me smile slightly.

I looked at him and he gestured for me to follow him outside. I nodded and got up. When we left, he turned to me.

"Your mom asked me to watch out for you on this trip" he said. I stared at him.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he continued, "so I want you to tell me if you need help."

I nodded.

"And I think you should give Zach a chance to explain" he added, shocking me.

"Why?"

"He cares about you, Cammie. I can see it. Just talk to him, okay?"

I took a deep breath.

"Maybe."

"Take your time."

And with that, he walked away. Solomon wants me to talk to Zach...should I?

* * *

**A/N - Voila! How was that? I want at least 5 more reviews before I write the next chapter! Well, I'll write it, but I won't post...HA! Yeah, I'm mean like that. But you love me anyway! Kidding...maybe. :P**

**REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I have something to tell you all...I won't be writing anymore. KIDDING! I'm gonna keep writing if my life depends on it. Yeah, I love you that much. I wrote you all a poem!**

**With my slow updates,**

**I may annoy.**

**But you love me anyways,**

**So please enjoy!**

**Yeah, not my best...On with the story!**

* * *

**Bex's POV**

As soon as Solomon and Cammie left the room, I grabbed Zach by the collar and glared.

"If you hurt her anymore, I swear I will make your life miserable" I threatened truthfully.

"Bex, I didn't-"

"Oh, shut up already, Zachary. We know what you said. You don't know what you're getting yourself into by trying to sound innocent" Macey butted in.

"Zach, I know you probably didn't mean to hurt her" Liz said. "But I also know that you did. I think you should give her some time."

"But I wanna explain to her" he almost pleaded. I tightened my grip on him.

"And I wanna torture you right now. And Macey wants to kill you with her cosmetics. And Liz wants to conduct experiments on you. We can't get everything we want, now can we?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bex, just let me explain."

"No. You messed with her emotions, and now, she's not the one that's gonna end up hurt. You will."

He shook his head. "Bex, as much as I would love to hear that long list of threats in your head, I need to go."

I let him go, but before he left the room, I called after him.

"If I find her in tears, I won't hesitate to cause you so much pain, you would wish you weren't even born!"

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I turned, ready to fight. I threw a punch, but the person ducked and grabbed my arms.

"Bex, calm down. It's just me" Grant said. I sighed and relaxed.

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. A. Certain. Boy.

**Solomon's POV**

I don't want to see her hurt, especially by Zach. He's like a son to me. She's like a daughter to me. I need to help them make this right...

**Cammie's POV**

I walked around, avoiding everyone. I ran my hands along the walls, searching for something out of place. Anything to reveal a secret passageway. I finally came across a wall that had a slightly discolored brick. I pressed against it and the wall slid aside to let me in. I sat in the darkness for a long time.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I didn't bother hiding or finding a way out. Instead, I wiped a single tear from my face and buried my head in my hands.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I stayed where I was. Not moving, hardly breathing. A hand touched my back and I recoiled. I edged away from him as I willed myself not to cry.

_My mom would be so disappointed in me. I promised I wouldn't let a boy get in my way again. My dad, Mr. Solomon, Bex, Macey, EVERYONE would be disappointed in me for showing weakness. _

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. His emerald green eyes were dim and sad. I stood up and forced myself to walk away. He grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Cammie, please. I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sorry for screwing this all up. I'm sorry for making you cry and for being such a jerk. I'm sorry for not being able to admit my true feelings for you. I'm sorry for-"

"Zach!" I cut him off. "Don't apologize. I believe you when you say you're sorry."

He looked relieved and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"But I don't understand who you're lying to. You called me a one time thing. IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I don't know what to believe anymore, Zach. I just...I can't."

By this point, I really needed to know what was real and what was legend. I needed to see the real Zach.

"I lied to everyone. To myself" I heard him whisper. I looked at him.

"What?"

"I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone. I told myself it would distract me from spying. But...I did it anyways...Cammie, you weren't just a one time thing. I really do like you, it's just that...I have a hard time with all of this."

"All of what?" I sounded so weak, so fragile. And for once, I didn't mind.

"My mom is part of the Circle. I have no idea where my dad is. I can't show what's inside my mask to anyone. I've never showed it to anyone...except you. I'm sorry and I know I'm a jerk for saying what I did. I know I don't deserve you, and you probably want Bex to come after me right now, but I had to tell you this. I'm sorry."

I stared into his eyes, looking for a sign that he was lying. He was telling the truth.

"I believe you. I just...I need time. Okay?"

He nodded grimly.

I turned to walk out of the passageway.

A heart is just like a glass vase. When it's broken, it's nearly impossible to fix. But, with a little time and effort, it will slowly start to mend.

* * *

**A/N - Well? What do you think? I don't know what I should change or if I'm doing this right if you don't tell me! PM or Review! Sorry for the short chapter...I promise I'll make this story better!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm sorry for the wait! Well, here you go!**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

She might forgive me...

That's all it took for me to fall asleep that night.

**Cammie's POV**

I'm still so confused. If he cared...Why would he say that? I understand that he doesn't need a distraction and it's dangerous for both of us considering his mom...but, still. Don't I deserve some of the truth?

I stopped thinking to myself and closed my eyes to sleep.

When I opened them again, it was morning. I did my morning routine and the girls and I headed out. In the Dining Hall, I sat with my friends. Grant looked between me and Zach. It honestly looked like he was watching a tennis match or something. Finally, he stopped staring and went back to eating.

The morning was unbelievably boring, for once. During P&E, on the other hand, I had a lot of fun. Today was a sparring day. No matter how much I hated him at the moment, I really felt bad for him. He had to spar with Bex a few times after she injured some students.

I was at the punching bag, beating it until the whistle blew. I went over to the mats and Bex paired up with me.

"Hey, Cams? You wanna tell me about what happened now?"

"Fine. I talked to Zach after he said...that stuff about me being a one-time-thing...and he apologized."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Not exactly."

The whistle blew again and she grinned at me before going over to Zach. I sat aside watching them fight. Zach put up a pretty good fight, but Bex was angry enough to win. She easily pinned him twice before the whistle blew once more, signaling the end of class.

"I feel great now" she said, coming into the locker room. I smiled. It really is great to have such amazing friends.

You know how I said that thing about a heart being like a glass vase? Well, a person is like a toothpick. If you get Bex angry, she won't hesitate to break you. I guess Zach had to learn that the hard way.

**Zach's POV**

I went back to my dorm with bruises all over my body. My lip was still bleeding and I walked with a slight limp that I easily covered up.

"Woah, Zach. What did you do to Bex?" Grant laughed as I went into our room.

"Shut up. At least I don't get beat up by my girl" I said.

"Have you forgotten, Zachy?" he teased.

"What?"

"Cammie isn't _your_ girl. Not since that first day they came here. Sorry man."

I sighed and dropped onto my bed, ready for some rest.

Unfortunately, I was woken up by being flipped onto the floor.

"What the-"

"Language, Goode" a British accent said. _uh-oh._

"What do you want, Rebecca?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and glared.

"I want you to tell me what you did to Cammie."

"You already know."

"I know what happened that day and when you guys spoke. But I want to know why she's so different now. WHAT DID YOU DO?" she asked, her voice growing louder.

"I don't know! She hasn't seemed too different to me."

"That's exactly the problem. You're the only person I can ask, but you hardly even know her!"

"I know her. I know just about everything about her. So don't come here saying-"

"No, Zach. You know every detail of her life. You know where she goes when she's upset. You know about her dad and Josh, and just about everything else. But you don't know _her._"

Bex was almost whispering. "You don't know her."

I looked at my hands and took a deep breath.

"I apologized to her. I don't know if she believed me, but I was honest. I told her I didn't mean what I said." My voice was low and almost cracked.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I was never supposed to feel this way about her. Ok? Don't you realize that liking someone is a distraction?" My voice rose with every word.

She looked at me. "Or it could be a strength."

"What?"

"Loving someone can be a weakness. I know that. But it can also be a strength. It can be your motivation. That's why it hurt her so much. She liked you and you said that about her. She felt...weak."

With that, she turned and walked out.

The words that echoed in my head were words that I've never believed. Until now.

_Love can be a strength._

* * *

**A/N - I am so sorry I keep writing these short chapters. Don't worry, though. Zach isn't a complete jerk! I wanted to thank my readers. Especially mixandmingle and Laugh-a-lot-Martian.**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - OhMyGoshness! I wanted to thank you all. It really means a lot to know that people like my writing. Special thanks to my reviewers for the amazing feedback. I really love you! (in a non-stalker-ish way :P)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I walked into Blackthorne's Dining Hall two weeks after Zach apologized. When I saw him, I felt my stomach churn. I guess you could say that I wasn't exactly...over him.

Solomon came up to me. "Ms. Morgan, a word, please."

I nodded and followed him out.

"What is it?"

"I've been worried about you lately...you seem different."

Different? What does that mean? I'm sure I've been fine.

"Mr. Solomon, I don't understand."

"You've been distanced from everybody."

"No I haven't!" He ignored me.

"And you never want to talk."

"That is so not true! I'm leaving."

He rolled his eyes. "See?"

Oops. I blushed and looked down.

"So...what do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me."

_Solomon wants to TALK?_

"Um...about what?"

"Zach."

I looked up, shocked. "Why?"

"I know he hurt you, Ms. Morgan, but you need to accept the fact that you can't change the past. You might as well forgive him because there's nothing you can do about it. You have to get over it."

Um, is this some kind of pep talk? Because it isn't exactly the friendly talk I thought it would be...

"Mr. Solomon, I forgave him. I'm just not ready to go back to the way things were."

He sighed. "I understand. I just want you to be happy. Ok?"

I smiled. "Thank you." Then, I hugged him, surprising us both.

Man, who knew Solomon had a soft side? Actually, rephrase that. Who knew Solomon was NICE?

As soon as I sat down next to Liz and Bex, the doors opened and all heads turned to the group of spies that make me less invisible.

My mom, Abby, and Solomon stepped up to the podium. I tried to look less visible, but a few of the girls turned my way, making me uncomfortable. My mom was smiling nervously. I could tell she was worried.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make." The strength in my mother's voice was powerful and confident like it always has been.

"The students of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, I'm sorry to say that your visit has been cut short. You have an hour to pack and meet us at the helicoptor pad."

People immediately started saying their goodbyes as girls left the hall to pack. I stood up and went over to my mom. Abby hugged me.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked.

Solomon looked at me with an emotionless mask. "Due to some...complications, you need to be back in the safety of the academy."

I sighed and slowly walked away. When I got to my room, my bags were already packed. Macey. All of a sudden, our door opened and Solomon was there.

"Cammie, come with me. Now."

I narrowed my eyes, but followed him to my mom's office. When we walked in, she was on the phone. She put it down, but didn't look at me.

"Mom?"

"We can't..."

"Mom" I said louder.

"It's not safe anymore..."

"MOM!" I yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

"Joe, tell the girls to come in here."

A minute later, my friends were with me in the office. "What's going on?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Cammie, girls, I'm afraid there have been threats to the Gallagher Academy."

My eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

"We were supposed to go back to keep you safe...Now, we can't. And we have nowhere to go."

Her usual strong voice was replaced by a shaky voice. It wasn't a spy's voice anymore. It was the voice of a mother whose daughter is in danger.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Liz asked.

My mom closed her eyes. "There were threats here too."

I sat down and put my face in my hands. All of a sudden, I got an idea.

"Mom, get the rest of the gallagher girls out of Gallagher. They're in danger there."

"But, where are they going to go?"

I took a deep breath. "They're coming to Blackthorne."

She shook her head. "Cammie, we can't do that. With you here, they'll be put in more danger."

"Not if I'm not here..."

* * *

**Yes, I realize how short it is. Yes, I know you must hate me for that. No, I'm not trying to be mean.**

**BUT I am going to make the next chapter long, so PLEASE forgive me! Review?**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Have you all given up on me? I wouldn't give up on this! Are you all in the "She's-Giving-Up Agency"? Are you part of the S.G.U.A.? You're plotting against me, aren't you? ;)**

**Aw, who cares. I'll give you this chapter to get you to forgive me!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

I held a hand up to get them to stop freaking out.

"Calm down, guys. I'm gonna be fine. Just...not here."

"And I repeat. ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?"

I almost smiled at Bex, but I remembered the task at hand.

"Guys, I'm gonna be fine. I'll even let you bug me or take a comms unit if it makes you feel better."

"My question still stands. ARE. YOU. BLOODY. INSANE?" I ignored her.

"Cam, we can't let you leave on your own," Liz said.

"Do you not understand what's at stake here?"

They all stared me down. "Cam, we know exactly what's at stake. The alumni disk, and YOUR LIFE. And we're not risking either of them," Aunt Abby added.

I sighed. "I'll be fine. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm leaving."

As soon as I stood up, the doors burst open, and Zach showed up.

"Gallagher Girl, you're not leaving."

I glared. "Zach, you can't stop me. Now get out of my way."

"No." He took a step towards me and folded his arms defiantly.

"Zach, I swear, if you don't-"

"Stop trying to protect everyone for once and just let us protect you," he interrupted. Sadly, all my friends and family seemed to agree.

"If being here puts every Gallagher Girl and Blackthorne Boy in danger, then I'm leaving."

"Why?" Zach questioned.

"What?"

"Why do you wanna protect them all so badly?"

"Because they deserve to live. They all have people out there that love and care about them. If as much as one of them dies, then a lot of people will get hurt," I stated.

He smiled. "Exactly."

"I don't get what you're saying," I gave him a quizzical look.

"What makes you so different?"

"I'm just one person, Zach."

"And? You said it yourself. If as much as one person dies, then a lot of people will be hurt."

"You know, I really hate it when people use my own words against me. I also hate it when those words are right."

"So you're staying?"

"Nope. But I _am_ taking someone with me."

Bex jumped up and hugged me. "Pick me!" she yelled.

"Rebecca, calm down. Cameron will choose this," my mom said.

I sat down and looked at everyone in the room.

"Liz and Macey, you aren't as experienced in the field. I think you need to sit this one out," I said.

They nodded and left. Then, I looked at my mom, Abby, and Solomon.

"Everyone needs you here."

They seemed to agree. I turned to Bex and Zach, my best choices. I didn't say anything for a while, so my mom spoke up.

"Cammie, I think you can take both if you need to..."

Her voice sounded unsure for once. "Mom, I don't know."

She smiled. "You'll need as much help as you can get. Bring both along."

I hugged her and left when she was about to break the news to the rest of the students.

Bex and Zach were trailing behind me as I rushed to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled.

"Cammie! I'm gonna miss you!" Liz cried, her soft southern accent leaking.

We stood up and she turned to Bex and Zach who were both scowling. "What's the matter? Are you guys both staying?"

Bex crossed her arms. "No."

"Then why do you two look like you're gonna kill somebody?" Macey asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Because we're _both going_."

I almost laughed. "Come on, Bex. We'll survive."

"What about me?" Zach asked, fake pouting.

My smile dropped. "I don't know yet," I replied seriously.

Bex and I grabbed our bags when Zach left, and went down to the front doors to wait for everyone. When we got there, Macey and Liz hugged us before they were sent back to our room. Solomon, Abby, and my mom arrived in record time. Zach got there a little late, but I ignored it.

I also ignored the traces of lip gloss on his mouth. But Bex didn't.

She had him up against the wall in a matter of seconds. Mom and Solomon looked confused, but Abby just shook her head and gave me a sympathetic smile.

I turned back to Bex and Zach. She had a fist raised.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" she questioned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know bloody well what the hell I'm talking about. Don't play dumb, Goode."

I was kind of surprised at her language, considering my mom/headmistress was standing five feet away.

"Bex, get off of him," Abby said.

"Hell no! This git is gonna get more than a few questions."

Zach stole a glance at me. I looked away and blinked back tears. "Stop, Bex," I said.

She sighed and dropped him, mumbling a string of curse words as she roughly grabbed her suitcase and stomped off to the awaiting van.

For some reason, he wouldn't meet my gaze. I sighed and followed Bex.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach started. I shook my head, not looking back at him.

And for some strange reason, I regretted making Bex let him go.

* * *

**Yay! I updated! I loved this chapter for some reason...Maybe the drama? The mystery? Who loves Bex as much as I do?**

**Review!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! I'm getting into this story again! :) Dedicated to someonewholovesbooks for all the reviews and support. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers!**

* * *

**Bex's POV**

I sat by the window in the van, leaving room for Cammie to sit by me. Before Zach sat down, I shot him a glare. He ignored it for some reason. As if he didn't care.

And by the looks of it, he doesn't. He doesn't care that he's hurting Cammie right now. He doesn't care that she's trying not to cry. He just doesn't care.

Someone cleared their throat. Zach and I turned to look at Solomon, who was standing by the open door. He looked sad, but I can tell there was some form of anger in him.

"Alright. We talked it over, and we're leaving it all up to you three. That means you are all in charge of your own actions, and if something happens, I expect you to put your differences aside. Understand? Good."

He didn't wait for questions, or responses; just closed the door and let us talk things through.

Nobody said anything for a while, so I decided to break the silence. "Why?"

Both Cammie and Zach looked at me. Cammie looked indifferent, but Zach looked confused. "What?"

"What's going on between you two?" I asked Zach. He just shrugged, making my blood boil.

"Who the bloody hell were you kissing?" I demanded, clenching my fists.

He rolled his eyes, making me dig my nails into my skin. "Why do you care?"

My eyes widened, and I glanced at Cammie for one fleeting second to see her staring at the ground. I glared at Zach, but my head snapped back to Cammie when I heard a whimper.

"Cam?" I whispered, trying to see her face. Her shoulders didn't shake. She didn't sniff. But I saw a single tear fall down onto her leg.

"Oh no," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug.

"Zach, I think you should get out for a minute," I said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Wow. Is the great Rebecca Baxter actually being civil?" he asked, unaware of Cammie's current state.

"Zach," I pleaded, "Please, just...go."

The idiot finally noticed Cammie and dread washed over his face. "Gallagher Girl, I-"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't talk to her! I gave you one fucking chance earlier, when I spoke to you. Remember? When I told you that love was supposed to be a strength? Yeah, well apparently I was wrong in your situation. Just GET OUT!"

He gave one last glance at Cammie before getting out of the van.

"It's okay, Cammie. It's gonna be okay..." I soothed.

* * *

**Solomon's POV:**

The van door opened and Zach stepped out. I had him against the side of the car in no time.

"What happened?" I demanded.

A hand was on my shoulder. "Joe, let the boy go."

I ignored Rachel. "Tell me what you did!"

This time, it was Abby, tugging on my arm. "Joe. Let him go."

"No! Zach, you know what I'd do for Cammie. If you don't tell me what you did to her, I'm going t-"

"Joe!" a voice snapped. I was pulled off of Zach, and he looked...emotionless.

"Twenty minutes ago, you wanted to take care of her," my voice was low. "Twenty minutes, Zach. Just twenty minutes ago, you wanted her back. Twenty fucking minutes!"

"Stop!" he shouted, burying his face in his hands.

"Why, Zach? Why the hell should I stop? This whole trip was made hell for her because you keep hurting her!"

He shook his head. "No, I-"

"Yes. You hurt her. And you're _still_ hurting her. What the hell are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna apologize," he said plainly. Abby stepped up.

"Who do you think you are, Goode? You can't just smile at her or say the right things and she'll go running back to you. She's not some play toy," she said, defending her niece.

"I know that!" Zach exclaimed. "I'm not trying to hurt her! I just...I..."

"You what?" Abby was glaring.

The door opened again and Bex stepped out, tearing up. I had to do a double take when I saw that. She angrily pointed a finger at Zach.

"You're gonna die," she said quietly. As soon as she took a step towards him, Rachel stopped her.

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" she asked, looking around at all of us.

I sighed. Bex just stood there emotionlessly. "Zach's a bloody prick, and Cammie's crying."

"Let me talk to her," Zach pleaded.

Bex let out a dry laugh. "Really? Are you bloody serious?"

"Bex, I-"

"Save it, Goode. I tried to help you. I _tried_. But if all you're going to do is hurt my best friend, you might as well stay here to make out with your new girlfriend."

Zach looked beyond pissed. "She's not my fucking girlfriend! Okay? _She_ kissed _me_."

"Don't give me that crap."

"It's true! Do you honestly think I would hurt Cammie like that?" he looked around at all of us for some support.

Bex shook her head. "I don't know anymore, Zach. I just don't know."

* * *

**Didn't I promise drama? So...anyone taking Zach's side?**

**REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry about all the cussing! I cuss when I get really angry, and I wanted to prove how furious the characters were. So, sorry about that. Should I go back and edit it out? READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

We were on our way to Gallagher and my face remained impassive. According to Bex, Gallagher was the best place to be. We have security, and the alumni disk was being protected somewhere safe.

The van ride was silent. For hours, Bex would be glaring at Zach, Zach would be staring at me, and I would be looking out the window blankly. I heard Bex sigh.

"You know, talking _is _allowed," she said impatiently. I shrugged, but didn't say anyhting.

"Who wants to play twenty questions?"

I shook my head. "There are some things you don't want to know."

"Um...Truth or Dare?"

"Same problem," I responded.

Bex let out a loud groan. "This whole 'not talking' thing is really boring."

I resumed my position of staring out the window, watching cars pass. Eventually, the van stopped and I blinked twice, realizing we were outside Gallagher.

"How long was that?" I asked.

"You know how long," Bex replied.

Ten hours. Ten hours of sitting around doing nothing but staring out a window and moping around. Aren't I productive?

When we entered the building, it was empty. Only a few guards were around, making us the only people in the enormous school.

"Do you think the Circle will come?" Bex asked, turning to face me.

I shrugged and Zach disappeared down a different hall.

When I was sure he was out of earshot, I looked at Bex. "Who do you think he was kissing earlier?"

"I don't know, Cam. I'm sorry." Her sympathetic smile made me want to walk away, but I stayed where I was.

"So he really moved on..." I mumbled, walking toward our room.

* * *

**Zach's POV:**

As soon as I was in my room, I dialled Grant's phone. When he picked up, I was ready to strangle him.

"Dude! How did you get the phone to work from over there?"

I glared at the phone for a few seconds. "Doesn't matter."

"Then why are you-"

"I'm gonna kill you, Grant."

"What?"

I shook my head and breathed deeply. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I spoke each word as if he were too dumb to understand me.

"Listen bro, I don't know what-"

"That's exactly it!" I yelled. "Your stupid plan didn't work!"

"What are you-"

I interrupted him again. "Cammie doesn't want me back, you idiot! Everyone hates me because they think I cheated!"

He seemed to be thinking about it. "But you weren't dating in the first place."

"Your point? She still hates my guts."

My anger subsided a bit, replaced by sadness. "I'm sorry, Zach. I didn't know."

"Whatever," I mumbled, hanging up on him. I dropped onto my bed with a tired sigh. I was seething, waiting for the chance to pull Grant apart, limb by limb.

* * *

**Wayyy too short. I know, but thank you all so much :) I really appreciate the support.**

_My updates will be getting slower. So don't abandon my stories. I'm just having a hard time straightening some things out, okay? Thanks._

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I said I was straightening some things out, right? Well, I've done it! But school is an all new problem...Anyways, no more football for me :( Because the coach is a big fat- Just kidding ;) Read on, my little lovelies!

This is dedicated to MegzTheDino. Check out her story "When Nothing Goes Right, Go Left." I swear it's a good read.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh Cammie!" Bex sang. I heard her footsteps grow closer and closer to the passageway I was hiding in before they stopped. Right in front of the entrance.

Her loud sigh was easy to hear without having to strain. She muttered under her breath, "Stupid Chameleon with her stupid hideouts."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. My eyes widened into saucers when I heard Bex gasp and turn to the wall. She started hitting it, trying to get it to open up. Luckily, she didn't know that all you had to do was slide the wall to the right.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, do you wanna _die_?" she asked.

"Stop it, Bex!" I pleaded, willing her to understand that something was bound to break with her constant hitting.

The pounding stopped for a second, and I breathed in relief until I heard her speak again. "Oh, hey Zach. Could you help me for a second?"

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

I crossed my fingers. _Don't open it. Please don't open it._

"Just open this for me."

I heard feet shuffling and fingers grazing the wall. Then, a sharp intake of breath and the wall slid open. I ran a hand through my hair, not failing to catch Zach's eye as I nervously glanced at Bex. "Um...I'm just going to..."

And I took off.

"Cammie! I swear, when I catch you, you'll be dead. DEAD!" she called after me. I heard the pounding of her footsteps as she chased me around the mansion, shouting profanities every once in a while. I heard a loud _clang!_ and the footsteps stopped.

I froze in my tracks, scared to turn around. _Just turn around...Take one foot...there you go..._

Now that I look back to that day and think about it...I should have just left her there.

Because the second I caught a glimpse of her, she was lunging at me. I was on the ground in two seconds flat, and right on top of me was a very angry, very frightening Rebecca Baxter.

Bex and I have been friends for a long time. She knows my weaknesses, I know when she feels like punching someone. And at that moment, my weakness was the fact that my arms and legs were trapped under her...AND she wanted to punch somebody.

She wanted to punch someone very badly.

And all I could do was hope that somebody would turn the corner so I wouldn't be on the receiving end of that hit.

The expression is "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Well, in this case, it should have been "Speak of an angel and he shall appear."

That's right. Zachary Goode has answered my prayers. Because when he turned the corner, Bex shot up and ran at him. Her eyes were fiery, and her muscles flexed involuntarily...but that was what made it scary.

"You did something again, didn't you? I blame you. If there weren't so many cameras trained on me right now, you would be tied to a pole. IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" she yelled in his face.

She stopped talking for a second and tilted her head as if weighing the opportunities. "On second thought, maybe I will tie you to a pole in your underwear. The embarrassment won't be on me."

He raised an eyebrow coolly and turned to me. "Can I talk to you?"

I looked at Bex, who appeared to be a little angry. Okay, she was seething. Then, I looked at Zach, who was staring at me with a hopeful look in his eyes. How do you say no to an outrageously hot boy? Exactly. You can't. "Fine."

He took my hand in his and led me into one of the more secretive passageways (not that they're not ALL secretive). We just stood there for a minute or two, not saying anything. Eventually, he spoke up.

"I didn't do it."

"What?" I asked, confused more than anything else.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't kiss some other girl. It was Grant's idea to make you jealous...and I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows. "You listened to _Grant_?"

He nodded as if it pained him. "Unfortunately..."

I let it sink in and felt most of my anger washing away. It felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked incredulously. "That's it?"

My eyes narrowed. "Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! Anything that tells me how you feel. Saying 'okay' is like telling me you don't care anymore," he explained.

I was hurt. I was tired. And I was fearing Bex at the moment, so as my face went emotionless, my body went numb and I looked him in the eye. "And if I don't?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry for the wait. But I hope this makes up for it.

Forever and Always,  
Me


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I realized I've been concentrating on only two of my stories, when this story has been getting a fantastic number of reads. I read the last chapter, and I was like, _Hey, I'm a pretty good writer..._ Then when I read the beginning, I was saying, _Man, I sucked..._ So I hope the rest of you like my improvements as well. :)

**_"My love for you was bulletproof, but you're the one that shot me."_**

**-Pierce the Veil, ****_Bulletproof Love_**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I watched Bex's reaction carefully, searching for any signs of anger. But all I received was a blank look. She sat back and raised one eyebrow at me. "So you're telling me that you practically told him you don't care anymore?"

I nodded, cringing at her use of words. Was it really that bad?

"Well, I can certainly see why he's angry now..." She tapped her chin as if in deep thought.

Slowly, surely, a smile broke out on her face. She pumped a fist in the air and jumped up. "You go girl! That's what I'm talking about! Give him a taste of his own medicine!"

She started doing this strange dance, all while cheering. "Girl power! That's right. Go Cammie, Go Cammie, Go Cammie, Go Ca-"

"Ms. Baxter, I would prefer it if you kept your excitement to yourself."

* * *

"The Circle has been unable to infiltrate Blackthorne. But that does not mean they can't track you."

Mr. Solomon looked me in the eye as he spoke. "I have no doubt that they know you are here. Therefore, you will be going back to Blackthorne. Understand?"

Bex's eyebrows furrowed. "But we just left there."

"And now your going back."

"But-"

"I think I've made myself very clear, Ms. Baxter, and I would prefer it if you would keep your arguments to yourself." With that, my teacher left the room. I looked at Bex, who was glaring at the door.

"Stupid Mr. Solomon..." she muttered.

"Don't let him catch you saying that."

We looked up to find Zach, leaning against the doorway. His eyes slowly trailed to me, and they rested on mine for just a second before he turned to Bex again. "Mr. Solomon doesn't like getting called stupid."

Can I just say that I could melt?

The attitude. The looks. The voice. Oh, the voice. It was deep and all masculine, only drawing my attention to him every time he spoke. I felt like a love-sick teen again, and maybe I was. Maybe I was having withdrawal.

Yes. That was it.

Zach was my drug, and without him, I would be feeling this way, right?

The butterflies in my stomach didn't stop, and I felt my breathing become irregular when he eyed me up and down.

"Um...maybe I should leave..." Bex started, heading towards the door.

Zach shook his head and quirked his eyebrow at me. "No need. I was just leaving."

Once he disappeared, Bex pounced. She was on top of me in seconds, eyes glimmering. "Tell me everything!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. The boy is hotter than ever, and you're drooling! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You know what happened, Bex."

Bex got off and pouted. "But why is he like that? Doesn't he know it's hard enough to stay away as it is?"

I shrugged, completely agreeing with my best friend. "I have no idea. But I think he's up to something..."

"No," she drawled sarcastically. "But I gotta say...That boy is one fine piece of-"

The door opened, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "The helicopter's here."

The sound of Zach's voice had my stomach erupting in those stupid butterflies again. And right before he closed the door behind him, I could have sworn he winked.

Oh, lord...

* * *

**Author's Note: **SHORT, but I had fun writing this :) Review!

Check out: When Nothing Goes Right, Go Left - By MegzTheDino! You won't regret it!

JOIN THE GGFC! Link: fanfiction forum/Gallagher-Girls-Fiction-Challenge/120535/

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	11. TeaserInfo

**Just so that this isn't breaking FF's rule about having only an AN in a chapter, I'll give you a little treat.**

* * *

TEASER:

"Cameron Morgan, student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, current resident at Blackthorne Institution," a dark figure recited into a comms unit. "Location: Gallagher Academy, accompanied by Joseph Solomon and Rebecca Baxter. Feedback?"

A gruff voice responded quietly, "Agent Goode identified. Awaiting termination."

The man nodded and watched silently as a sleek black car drove out of Gallagher's gates. Solomon stiffened once the car was out of site, turning around to stare at the large building. He needed to find Zach. Quickly.

* * *

**Hey there, fanfictioners. Look, I've been gone for a long, long, loooong time. And I'm sorry about that. To make up for my absence and this stupid teaser, I'll make you all a deal. If I'm ever going to finish this story, I need a fresh start. I'll rewrite it, add more plot, less romance/drama, and it will most definitely be a better read. I might even have it uploaded real soon. Deal?**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


End file.
